Magnets
by MeutrierLibellule
Summary: Only magnets were attracted to opposites and she wasn't a magnet. Which meant that she was absolutely not attracted to Malfoy. Not at all. She hated those steel grey eyes that looked straight into her soul and that pale blonde hair that looked so soft when it was free of gel. No. She was not a magnet. She hated this boy who happened to be her Potions partner. She hated him. Honest.


**_Chapter One:_**

**_Memories_**

_**AN: First and last Author's note you will see up here. I will only be doing a disclaimer on this chapter because if it is here, on the first chapter, and I write more chapters later, more than likely I will not have gotten a hold of the rights to the Harry Potter books. And if I were to somehow have that happen, I will gladly let you know. Also, the whole 'eighth year' thing is around but me wanting to make a story with such a concept came from the story "Eight and Eighth" by Marmalade Fever. Of course, many others have done stories with the eighth year concept. I am aware. But the initial idea, for me, came from said story listed above. Alright? Alright.**_

_**The long awaited Disclaimer: I, Author of this story, do not, under any circumstances, own the Harry Potter books, characters or original plotlines. However, the plotline of this particular fanfiction belongs to me as well as all dialogs. Plagiarism is highly frowned upon.**_

* * *

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round, Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way, And I sure would like some sweet company, And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-you say? - 'When I'm Gone' by Anna Kendrick_

Her smile was as bright as a lighthouse as she sat in the cozy kitchen of Ron Weasley's kitchen. A dusty grey owl with saucer eyes perched on the counter, it's talon clad foot sticking out dutifully. Her brown hair, which had been tamed over her schooling years and now hung in smooth waves, flew out around her as she twirled around the kitchen, her face lighting up with glee. She clutched the cream coloured envelope with pale fingers, slightly crumpling said envelope. The front of the envelope had a fancy cursive scrawl and her brown eyes examined it closely.

_Hermione Granger_

There were no more words except for the simple scrawl which decorated it. Turning it over she looked at the seal. It was obviously from her former school, Hogwarts. Hermione had been fairly disappointed seeing as she had never been able to take, let alone finish, her N.E. . Yet, she insisted on waiting by the window seeing it was the date the results should have come in. Mild curiosity burned inside her and she excitedly, yet carefully, opened the letter.

The parchment was as plain as any other and Hermione carefully unfolded it, her hands shaking with her burning curiosity along with the butterflies building up in her stomach. What could this letter possibly contain? She had not taken her N.E. meaning there was not even the slightest possibility it was results from the exams. She bit her lip and opened the parchment fully, the same scrawl filling her brain.

She read over the letter carefully, double and then triple reading it. Return to Hogwarts? Hermione weighed her options. Normally she would jump at the chance but she had a few things to consider. She knew that Ron, her, well, her boyfriend- she slightly cringed, still uncomfortable the term- would not be attending as he had taken to pursuing his career in Quidditch. Yet, she knew it was for the best, her going back to finish her schooling. Without her N.E. it would make it fairly hard to acquire the career she would be wanting.

Hermione breathed out deeply, biting the inside of her cheek. The letter from the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stated that if, by any chance, she wanted to return than she should send an owl and await more information. Hermione knew, because of Ginny, that school would be starting up in only a week's time. She looked at the grey owl and smacked her forehead before grabbing a knut and scrawling a quick reply before addressing it to Professor McGonagall and securing it to the owl. She dropped the money into it's little leg pouch and patted its head affectionately, watching as it turned into a speck it the sky.

As she expected, when Ron came home from his Quidditch practice he was holding a similar piece of parchment. He hadn't even asked about her decision, just placed the letter beside hers and nodded quite seriously.

"So, you still gonna visit on weekends?"

Hermione had to laugh. She just had to. It was odd, the way Ron knew that she had accepted. The fact that she would rather continue her education that stay with her boyfriend was odd although, they both knew that Ron had practically done the same for his Quidditch took up much of his time and wore him to the point of falling asleep while eating. Hermione looked towards the door where Harry and Ginny walked through, Harry holding up another duplicate of Hermione's letter.

He looked torn, half of him seemed to want to stay home, here in the Weasley home where he and Hermione stayed, and half of him wanting to go back to the school where some, or all, of his fondest memories were. He looked at Hermione and Ron and then to Ginny. Hermione saw his predicament. By going to Hogwarts he would not only be able to finish his education but he would also get to stay with his girlfriend, Ginny. Although, by going he was also leaving Ron by himself and Merlin knew that nobody was really too eager to take their N.E. , well, except Hermione herself.

"Do what you think is best Harry. You don't always have to be selfless." Hermione murmured softly, looking as the disheveled haired boy who was one of her best friends.

Hermione walked out of the room which felt too stuffy to be in at the moment. She still held the piece of parchment in her hand, her fingers clenching it like a lifeline. Like a ticket. She thought about it. Really there was nothing wrong with her life here, living with the Weasley's in the Burrow. Maybe it wasn't exactly how she pictured her future but she had Ron. Well, she had him sometimes. Ron and Hermione were a little, well, distant. The redhead was usually at Quidditch and Hermione was always doing this or that, spending her time at the library, looking for a nice job. The only week that Ron didn't have any Quidditch Hermione had to leave because her parents were in a car accident.

The accident. Hermione gripped the railing of the staircase, begging herself not to cry. It had only been a few months since the accident. The accident. The words echoed in Hermione's head. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hands and tried to look up, her sight blurred with tears. She blinked rapidly while staring at the ceiling. The accident. Hermione shook her head, desperate to rid herself of the memories. She took another steadying breath and raced her way upstairs, desperate to lock herself in her room and collapse on her bed. Yes, her bed. She didn't live with her parents. Not after the accident.

* * *

Crookshanks bathed in the honey golden rays of the bright sun as he lazily swatted at a butterfly, his tail swishing slowly as he spread himself on his side in the green grass. His eyes drifted lazily closed and he purred contentedly as Hermione absentmindedly scratched him behind the ear. She was sitting on the cool green grass, enjoying it while it lasted probably. Her eyes were scanning over a few pieces of paper from the latest owl that had arrived. The letter had the same seal as before and Hermione had hurriedly exited the room, deciding to open it outside.

She hummed tunelessly, taking in all of the information. She knew it would disappoint Harry, who decided to go, that there would be no Quidditch for the 'eighth years'. It also disappointed Hermione that they would not be able to be Head Girls or Guys, nor prefects or any of those sorts. She sighed quietly. She had really wanted to be a head girl but she guessed that under the circumstances that was the least she had lost. The magic population had lost so much. In fact, the Weasley family and others were still trying to cope, The loss of Fred had hit everyone hard, especially George who seemed to have given up on his joke shop.

Hermione had lost her parents, maybe in a normal everyday muggle accident, but she had still lost them. They had also lost Dobby, the little house elf who was absolutely wonderful. She knew that Harry was still grieving over Hedwig. Voldemort- Hermione didn't even hesitate to think his name- had done so much, killed so many. Sirius Black, Lupin, Fred, Dumbledore, Mad eye Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Snape. The list went on and Hermione's eyes watered just thinking about it. She clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle a sob.

Yes, she needed to leave for a while. School would be good for her. It would be a place where she could not dwell on the emotions, where she would be working and just working. Hermione sighed, her brown eyes running over her surroundings. The leaves were turning into a rainbow of colours. Red, orange, yellow, brown and even some purple. A few leaves fluttered as a breeze blew, ruffling Hermione's hair and making the leaves dance in the retreating wind. She wiped a few traitorous tears and patted Crookshanks head. Said cat purred loudly, batting a sheathed paw at her hand. She giggled softly and looked at the letter. Her ticket out of here.

* * *

"Please? It would be better if you would come." Hermione whispered, her soft brown eyes looking at Ron Weasley, her mouth tugged into a small frown.

Ron looked at her, his blue orbs staring into her soft brown ones. He looked sad and Hermione felt her heart break. He gulped and grabbed her hands with his, intertwining their fingers. "Hermione." He whispered, sounding as if he were in pain.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the familiar stinging in the back of her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Ron. "Weekends?" She whispered meekly, her eyes already watering.

Ron licked his dry lips and nodded once before pulling her into a tight embrace and burying his face in her hair. He mumbled words that she couldn't quite hear and then Hermione heard the shrill, impatient whistle of the train. She looked at Ron and reached up on her tiptoes, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before grabbing her things and rushing onto the train. She looked behind her where Ron was already walking away, not a glance behind him. Not watching as the train left. She felt her heart sink into her stomach as her eyes watered.

She sighed deeply, blinking as rapidly as possible and looking straight up. Then she squared her shoulders and looked for Ginny, her best friend who was bound to be with Harry. The compartments were crowded but Hermione spotted Harry grinning and waving at her. She rushed over to him, her trunk in tow. He was standing in front of a compartment that held Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. Harry ushered Hermione inside and Ginny scooted over, making room for Hermione to sit by the window.

Luna Lovegood had matured quite a bit. She no longer held the upside down Quibbler and instead was holding the Daily Prophet. Of course, she still were a pair of radish earrings and butterbeer cap necklace. Hermione smiled at the distant girl who just gave her one of those Luna smiles. Ginny was straight across from Harry and the two of them just stared at each other, causing Hermione to slap a hand over her mouth in order to stifle a giggle. Neville was talking, more like cooing, to some kind of plant that he was holding.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window. The sky was covered with story grey clouds and waves crashed against a rocky ledge. The barley in a large field swayed back and forth, like a sea of gold. Trees danced in the wind and leaves blew through the air. Hermione sighed, knowing that there would be a storm. She felt Crookshanks leap into her lap and she scratched the area behind one of his ears. He blinked lazily, looking up at Hermione and purring. Hermione laid her head against the cool window and sucumbed to her memories, letting them wash over her like a wave of water as she closed her eyes.

_**AN: Alright. That was my first chapter and in case any of you were wondering, yes, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. :) I'm hoping it wasn't too bad because I checked through it. I'm sure that I missed a few things here and there but I'm not going to get a beta anytime soon because I just don't want one. Although if you find anything wrong don't be afraid to tell me. Also, this is a DraMione and I guess Draco hasn't really entered the scene yet but I mean, it's gonna be a normal story. Not like three chapters in and then suddenly they're snogging and exchanging I love yous. That won't happen. Patience is the key my friend.**_


End file.
